


Sick Day

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Avengers, stony - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark gets a cold, and Steve takes it upon himself to make sure Tony is taken care of. Established Stony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

“Steve this is ridiculous- is the vaporizer really necessary?” Tony rolled his eyes from his position in the bed, where he had been for the past two days. Steve had been running around like a mad man the entire time, consulting with numerous doctors on Tony’s condition, despite Tony insisting it was just a cold. Every doctor had told Steve the same thing, that Tony would be fine with a couple days rest and some hot soup.   
Steve did not agree, and therefore had resorted to the help of the internet moms who have nothing to do other than blog about things they thought they were experts on. These moms were the exact reason Tony had been practically strapped to a bed for everything but the bathroom.   
“Yes-  
“But do you need help setting it up?” Steve had been at it for the last half hour, much to Tony’s entertainment. Steve had insisted that he could set it up himself, and Tony head been forced to keep his laughter in as he watched Steve fiddle with the instructions. Steve’s forehead became more creased each minute, making it harder for Tony to contain his amusement. Unfortunately holding back usually resulted in more coughing,causing Steve to wok quicker.  
“No- now lay back down, I just have to plug it in-“   
“Steve at least let me help you.”  
“Stay in the bed I can do this!”  
“Are you su-“  
“Don’t argue with me- i think this is the right button-” The vaporizer hummed to life in the corner of the room, and a proud Steve turned to Tony with the look that said “See?” Tony rolled his eyes, trying to look annoyed, but ended up coughing harshly, causing Steve to rush in worry.  
“M- fine-” another cough, “Seriously, I’m fine-“  
“I’m going to go get the hot water bottle-“  
“No!” Tony grabbed Steve’s arm as he tried to leave, and caught his eye. ”Can you stay? Just for a bit? Besides, you’re warm enough.” Tony was right, even though his head was burning, his hands were colder than ice. Steve shivered as he said “Okay” and shuffled under the sheets next to Tony. He engulfed the frozen figure in his arms and pressed Tony’s head against his chest. Tony scooted as close as possible to the warmth and sighed as their fingers laced together. The vaporizer in the corner began to whistle, and Steve shifted to get up and see what was wrong.   
“No! Don’t move” Steve froze where he was and watched Tony grab the tissue box off the dresser and hurl it at the noisy machine. The vaporizer sputtered before shutting off and quieting. “I told you it wasn’t necessary.”  
The captain rolled his eyes and pulled Tony closer. Steve’s lips found Tony’s hairline as he tried to warm the sick mans arms with friction. Soon Steve had a snoring figure in his arms.


End file.
